Moonlight Visits in Carvahall
by AshiaFox
Summary: Roran has just fought off the Empire's soldiers from Carvahall. He is going to bed, worn out and exhausted, when he hears his door open. Katrina walks in and she gives him an early wedding present. Based off their first night together in Eldest.Lemon.Ro/K


**This is my first lemon and first thing ever to submit onto fanfiction! So, please review and let me know what you think. I just HAD to do this because it was bothering me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing Inheritance cycle, nor am I Christopher Paolini.**

**Rating: Mature for hot lemon.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Night fell over Carvahall as Roran lay down for the night, a groan escaping him. He was exhausted after fighting the Empire's soldiers. He pulled his shirt off, revealing the muscular tone of his sun-kissed skin. Using his left hand to rub a sore shoulder, he pulled the blankets to the side of Baldor's bed.

Finally in bed, Roran looked up to the ceiling, his mind clouding in thoughts. Sleep began to blur his vision, and he quickly wiped his eyes to here his door slowly creaking open. Reaching for the dagger under his pillow, Roran bolted up to see the love of his life, Katrina, stepping into the room. She wore a silky gown that hardly covered her slim body. Her copper curls hung down to the small over her back. The moonlight from the window hit her just right, making her glow. Roran felt a small knot in his throat, and he opened to his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

Katrina darted across the room, embracing Roran, her soft lips brushing his. Roran wrapped his arms around her slender waist, feeling her tremble under his touch. "Katrina,"he managed to whisper. "What are you doing?" Katrina smiled at him, the smile loving and also....aroused. Roran's eyes widened as she began to kiss him again, this time much more passionately. Roran closed his eyes and he felt her lips part, waiting. He slipped his tongue in and was greeted with the warmth of her own. Meanwhile, Roran's hands pulled up on Katrina's gown, sliding up to her hips. He broke the kiss to push her back a step, examining her. He saw her pale thighs, and just barely, the pale flesh of her womanhood. He grinned, seeing she had no underwear. He then shifted his gaze to Katrina's face. He felt an uncomfortable sensation between his legs, and he winced. Katrina instantly dropped down to the floor, pulling some of the blanket down to protect her knees from the hard floor. She then untied the string to Roran's breeches, gasping as his cock popped out. Her eyes stared at it for a moment and Roran whispered,"is this your first?" Katrina nodded softly, and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

She moved her hand to grip the base of Roran's cock, stroking up the shaft slowly, causing the cock to jerk. Roran moved his hands to hold back her mane of hair as she leaned forward, her tongue darting out to taste the head of Roran's large cock. She seemed to enjoy the taste because she then slid her whole mouth over, swallowing his cock halfway. Roran let out a moan, his hands clenching her hair. She then began to bob her head, slowly, sucking gently. "Harder," Roran said, his voice dripping with lust. He then pushed and pulled her head, making her go much faster. At times, Katrina's body would tense as his cock went to deep and hit the back of her throat, but she never stopped.

Roran groaned loudly as he felt his balls jerk up, and then the strong sensation as he shot his hot seed into Katrina's mouth. She leaned back, the white liquid drizzling from her lips. She ran her fingers along her mouth, the creamy liquid sticking to her fingers. Roran grinned as Katrina licked her fingers clean, then his cock. She then looked up to him, a whimper escaping her. Roran pulled her back up, moving until she was lying on the bed, her red curls all around her. He leaned over, kissing her neck gently. She tilted her chin, giving him better access. His hand moved down, then to the inside of her thighs where he could feel she was dripping wet, waiting for him. However, he wouldn't give her the pleasure just yet. He pulled the front of her gown down, revealing her breasts, with their perfect pink nipples. He licked his lips, then leaned down, running his tongue over them, then sucking on them. He felt Katrina arch her back as she squirmed. "A-ah! R-Roran! That feels so weird!" She placed her hands on his shoulders, her fingers digging in. Roran felt himself become completely aroused as he heard her moan in pleasure. His hands darted up to her pussy, his fingers stroking the swollen lips.

Leaning back, Roran studied Katrina's face as he stroked her, sliding one of his fingers into her. She let out a small moan of pain, but smiled to him. He slid in another finger, watching her face turn to pain. He waited until she nodded, and he moved, positioning her leg on his shoulder. Grabbing his cock, he felt it jerk to attention. Slowly, he pressed the head to Katrina's pussy, feeling her body recoil. He paused, the pressed into her hole, immediately hearing her moan in pain. He braced himself, then pushed in, slowly. He grimaced at the tightness and even more as she cried in pain. He felt a much warmer liquid on his cock, but he didn't want to look. Instead, he looked her in the eyes as he thrust slowly in and out of her. Eventually, her walls began to loosen, and her pain became dull as pleasure took over. Roran was able to move much faster, and soon, harder. His body gained a thin layer of sweat as he moved, Baldor's bed protesting under the movement. Katrina arched her body, her skin hot. She muffled her moans, but even then, they were loud. Roran himself began to groan as he felt himself reaching climax. Not wanting to stop, Roran began to pound into her, their bodies slapping loudly together. Katrina let out cries of pleasure and pain, screaming Roran's name. Finally, he felt his whole body tense, then release into Katrina. He slowly moved in and out, his breathing heavy. He leaned over her, sweat dripping onto her body. Her hair stuck to the sides of her face, and she stared lovingly at him.

When he finally stopped shooting into her, he dropped down beside her, his breathing slowly. He wrapped his arms around his lover, holding her close. Katrina snuggled up on him, and Roran kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Katrina."

"I love you too, Roran."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, that's it! Remember to review and sorry if it sucked...**


End file.
